honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Amazing Spider-Man 2
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 is the 206th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2014 superhero sequel film The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on July 4, 2017, to coincide with the theatrical release of 'Spider-Man: Homecoming. It is 5 minutes 10 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 3.6 million times. It is unique among Honest Trailers because it's a redo of earlier video made by different YouTube Channel 'CinemaSins in a 2014 series swap. '''Watch Honest Trailers - The Amazing Spider-Man 2 on YouTube "Return to a New York where everyone exclusively uses Sony products, crowds cheer while violent crimes play out, and everyone in the city is a scientific genius...except Aunt May." '~ Honest Trailers - The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Script From a director whose main qualification for Spider-Man is his last name (Marc Webb) comes a ''Spider-Man 2'' with a ''Spider-Man 3'' level of quality (shows Peter Parker snapping his fingers and dancing in Spider-Man 3): ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2.'' Hey, didn't CinemaSins already do this one (a ding sounds)? You've already seen the premature reboot to the original trilogy. Now, before you see the solo spin-off to the soft reboot crossover, revisit the crappy sequel to the premature reboot that failed so hard, Spidey swung back over to Marvel...then, unfortunately, back over to Sony again (shows a headline from an article about Sony producing a 'Venom spin-off film; the narrator sighs''). Tony Stark: Not a great plan. Lower your expectations because the same guys (Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci) who wrote Star Trek Into Darkness and a bunch of bad Michael Bay movies (Transformers, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, and The Island) are back, and you can bet they'll be ruining something you loved as a kid while including magic blood at some point... Leonard "Bones" McCoy: Once we caught him, I synthesized a serum from his super blood. Peter Parker: You need Spider-Man's blood? Harry Osborn: It'll save my life. ...in a movie that's so bloated, Black Cat and Spider Slayer only get cameos, while Aunt May's nursing career has its own plotline. May Parker: Double shift on Thursday...who has to take nursing classes with 22-year-old kids so I can pay for you to go to college. Who asked for this? Return to a New York where everyone exclusively uses Sony products, crowds cheer while violent crimes play out, and everyone in the city is a scientific genius...except Aunt May (May Parker: Me, your stupid, non-scientific aunt.); and say "hello, hello" to Peter Parker, who's corrected his stutter from the first movie... Peter Parker: Um, so, uh, you want to, uh... Gwen Stacy: Want to what? Peter Parker: I don't know, we could, I don't know, we could, uh... ...and replaced it with constantly repeating himself (shows clips of Peter Parker repeating lines of dialogue). Watch his relationship with Gwen Stacy grow from loving her so much, they have to stay together against her dead dad's wishes, to loving her so much that they have to stay apart, to loving her so much that they have to stay together again, with a healthy dose of stalking in between. Gwen Stacy: Have you been following me? Peter Parker: Just once a day, sometimes more...I'm following you now. I'm just gonna follow you everywhere. Thrill as Spider-Man faces off against Electro, a villain who combines Milton from Office Space with a Tumblr slash fiction blog. Max Dillon (typing at a computer): 'You like that, Spidey?' 'I like it a lot, Max.' When he falls into a tank of eels, he'll get a random grab bag of electric powers, like Magneto-ing (shows Electro telekinetically moving a water valve), Force lightning, invisibility...?...and electric cosmetic dentistry (shows bolts of electricity running along Electro's teeth)...?...but, for some reason, no actual eel powers. I'd pay good money to watch Jamie Foxx build a nest for his eggs out of his own saliva. That's an eel fact; look it up. Thrill as everyone forgets the lesson of Spider-Man 3 and crams even more villains into an already packed movie, like the Green Goblin...again, who's in a frantic rush to cure the disease his dad lived with for sixty years; Gwen Stacy's ghost dad (George Stacy); and the Rhino, a ridiculous Russian Transformer who begins and ends the film like crap bread on a poop sandwich. So settle in for a Spider-Man movie with a good performance by Andrew Garfield, that was so bogged down by subplots, underwhelming action, trailer moments with no payoff, and the constant stink of desperation to create a cinematic universe that writer Alex Kurtzman did it all over again with The Mummy...? Seriously?! How does that happen?! Starring Old Tom Holland (Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man), Awww Snap (Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy), Mr. Burns (Chris Cooper as Norman Osborn), Dane DeHaangendaaz (Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin), Dr. Manhattan (Jamie Foxx as Max Dillon/Electro), and Tobey Maguire (Jorge Vega as Jorge). for The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - Spider-Man 2: Electro Boogaloo. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Spider-Man 2: Electro Boogaloo Tom Holland is great and all, but I'll miss Andrew Garfield. Maybe he could be cool new Uncle Ben and get shot by Tobey Maguire, and then they could fly away in the Japanese Spider Zord (shows Leopardon from the 'Japanese Spider-Man TV series' fighting a giant monster as the narrator makes flying and shooting noises). Now that's a cinematic universe I could get behind! 2014 CinemaSins Series Swap This is not the first Honest Trailer for The Amazing Spider-Man 2 to be be produced. In September 2014, YouTube channels Screen Junkies and CinemaSins swapped series for one week. The Screen Junkies team wrote and produced an episode of CinemaSins' series "Everything Wrong With..." 'while '''CinemaSins '''wrote and produced an episode of '"Honest Trailers" '''for T''he Amazing Spider-Man 2''. '' For more information, see the main page Everything Wrong with The Amazing Spider-Man 2 in 13 Minutes or Less Trivia * Screen Junkies got the blessing of CinemaSins to revisit this film in another Honest Trailer. They originally hoped Jeremy Scott would cameo, but it didn't work out. * This 2017 Screen Junkies Honest Trailer makes many of the same points as the 2014 CinemaSins version, but the style of writing is different. See Comparison of Honest Trailers and CinemaSins for more, or read the CinemaSins wikia page about their video. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other movies in the Spider-Man universe including the [[Honest Trailer - The Spider-Man Trilogy|early 2000s Spider-Man trilogy]], 'Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Venom, ''the 1970s Japanese TV series'', The Amazing Spider-Man, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - The Amazing Spider-Man 2 has a 97.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Screen Rant wrote that Screen Junkies "take the film to task on all of its problems, drawing the usual comparisons to 'Spider-Man 3 with references to too many villains, embarrassing moments and performances, and the blatant franchise buildup towards a Sinister Six spinoff that would never come to fruition." In the same article, Screen Rant also appreciated the Honest Trailer for putting the franchise in a commericial context, noting "the major point that the parody trailer drives home is how indicative the film's failure is of the current state of Hollywood blockbusters." CBR.com wrote that the Honest Trailer "doesn’t pull punches" and remarked that the video highlighted "the ridiculous scene in which Electro gets his powers" and the characters' "fan fiction-inspired approach to the character’s obsession with Spider-Man." MovieWeb said the Honest Trailer contained "some pretty hilarious but definitely insensitive jokes about Gwen Stacy (Emma Stone) getting her spine snapped." Movieweb also wrote that the Honest Trailer "takes plenty of shots at the overly bloated plot, the ridiculous amount of villains, the failed universe building and Jamie Foxx's still very confusing Electro. But there is also some praise mixed in for Andrew Garfield's performance, which is probably deserved." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker See also * Comparison of Honest Trailers and CinemaSins * Everything Wrong with The Amazing Spider-Man 2 in 13 Minutes or Less '''- for information about the Screen Junkies' "series swap" video * ''Honest Trailers - Fast Five - features a cameo appearance by Jeremy Scott of CinemaSins * Honest Trailers - Kong: Skull Island - referenced Jordan Vogt-Roberts' beef with CinemaSins * For more information on CinemaSins, visit the CinemaSins Wiki powered by FANDOM External links * Everything Wrong With ‘The Amazing Spider-Man 2,’ and an Honest Trailer Too '- SlashFilm article about the 2014 series swap * 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Honest Trailer Is Fittingly Merciless '- CinemaBlend article * 'Amazing Spider-Man 2 Honest Trailer: Electro Boogaloo - Screen Rant article * 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2 gets an Honest Trailer '- Looper article * 'Amazing Spider-Man 2 Honest Trailer Draws Blood '- CBR.com article * ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2’ Honest Trailer: The Crappy Sequel to the Premature Reboot '- SlashFilm article * 'Amazing Spider-Man 2 Honest Trailer Is a Savage Reminder of the Past '- MovieWeb article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:CinemaSins Category:Spider-Man Category:Season 9 Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures